


Scars

by Dendroaspis_polylepis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendroaspis_polylepis/pseuds/Dendroaspis_polylepis
Summary: Астрид узнаёт откуда у Иккинга шрамы.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 9





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434586) by [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany). 



— Я могу к этому привыкнуть, — стонет Иккинг, со смехом вырываясь из их объятий. Астрид улыбается ему и снова наклоняется, впиваясь губами.   
Они лежали посреди оврага Иккинга и Беззубика, на мягкой траве. Иккинг показывал Астрид это место, рассказывая о его важности для них, и она не могла удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его. На самом деле, Иккинг иногда бывает слишком милым.  
Иккинг прогнал Беззубика, предоставив тем самым им некоторое уединение, однако Ночная Фурия, похоже, был не в восторге от этого. Громгильда вернулась в деревню, по просьбе Иккинга. Это мило, и это напомнило ей о той первой поездке, которую они совершили вместе.  
Она сидела верхом на его бедрах, прижимаясь грудью, руки пробегали по его волосам, перебирая их с каждым поцелуем. Руки Иккинга неловко лежали на ее бедрах, Астрид была уверена, что это от нервов. Жилет Иккинга уже валялся где-то недалеко, а он сам остался в красной тунике. Много лет назад она и подумать не могла, что окажется здесь. Иккинг всегда был меньше ростом и слабее, она бы его не заметила. Но за последние несколько лет он стал самим собой. Конечно, он все еще немного худощав, но у него появились поджарые мышцы, и он стал держаться куда более уверенно. Разве это не привлекательно!?  
Он все еще целовал ее в ответ неловко и неуверенно. Его руки почти ничего не делали, хотя, по идее, он должен был попытаться снять с нее броню. Даже если он нервничает, он должен знать это… верно? Астрид взяла его руки, сдвигая их выше, к ребрам, надеясь, что он поймет намек и начнет работать над этим. Он замер на пару секунд, но она на это ничего не сказала.  
Астрид вжимается в него, двигая руками к краям его туники. Иккинг снова стонет, и она отстраняется, шепча ему в губы:  
— Могу я?  
Он кивает, и она стягивает ткань ему через голову. Девушка отбрасывает тунику в сторону и улыбается ему, прежде чем снова поцеловать. Ее руки скользят вниз по его телу, пальцы неожиданно цепляются за выпуклый бугорок на пояснице.  
— Ой, прости, — говорит она, кладя руки ему на живот. — Этот болит?  
Он качает головой: — Нет, все в порядке. Ему лет десять будет.  
На этот раз он целует ее первым. Она ухмыляется и проводит руками по его телу. Кожа Иккинга совсем не похожа на кожу других викингов, к которым она прикасалась раньше, даже девочек. Он стонет и извивается, когда она проводит руками по его ребрам и соскам. Может быть, он ближе всех к Хедер; Берсерки более тонко сложены, чем Хулиганы.   
У Иккинга жилистые мускулы под мягкой кожей, и у него нет таких же шрамов, как у других викингов. Понятно, ведь Иккинг не очень-то участвовал в налётах драконов, когда они были младше, а самый большой его шрам — это отсутствующая после битвы с Красной Смертью нога. Тем не менее, есть несколько шрамов.  
Она расстегивает и сбрасывает свои наплечники, поскольку Иккинг, похоже, не понимает, о чем идет речь. Когда они убраны, она прижимается к Иккингу, ее руки ложатся ему на спину. И она ощущает еще больше шрамов.  
— Эй, — выдыхает она, прижимаясь к его губам, — Что-нибудь из этого все еще болит? Есть ли что-то, что я должна поберечь? — когда она спрашивает, ее пальцы цепляются за морщинистую кожу.  
Она клянется, что слышит, как Беззубик несогласно урчит, и это немного странно. Дракон обычно довольно спокойно позволяет Иккингу немного побыть одному. Дружеское похлопывание по боку и вздох Иккинга мешают ей думать об этом слишком много.  
— Нет, Астрид. Им всем тоже по пять-десять лет.  
Его признание заставляет ее задуматься. Она снова садится на его колени и растерянно смотрит на распростёртого под ней парня.  
— Эй, — нервно смеется Иккинг, — Что это у тебя с лицом? Я наслаждался.  
Его рука лежит на ее бедре, но она не двигается. Вместо этого она пристальнее всматривается в кожу Иккинга, и он молча позволяет ей это сделать.  
На самом деле шрамов очень много. Они у него спереди, а когда она поворачивает его, то и сзади тоже. Есть самые разные: длинные и зазубренные, глубокие и морщинистые, неглубокие и гладкие, все старые, шрамы поверх шрамов. Глаза Астрид широко распахнуты, и когда она снова смотрит на Иккинга, его лицо темнеет.  
— Говорят, девушки любят шрамы, — говорит он, прищурившись и настороженно произнося слова. — Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы обнаружить, что это ложь. — где-то рядом с ними, защищая, как всегда, рычит Беззубик.  
— Нет! — быстро говорит она, кладя руки Иккингу на плечи.   
Боги, там тоже шрамы. Она отпускает их, как будто обожглась. Лицо Иккинга еще больше темнеет, а рычание Беззубика усиливается. Она обхватывает его лицо руками и целует.   
— Ты прекрасен, Иккинг. — Она снова целует его, и он немного смягчается. Она отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза. — Просто… ты сказал — десять лет. Что им по десять лет.  
Он сглатывает: — Да.  
— Красная Смерть была четыре года назад, — говорит она ровным голосом.  
Глаза Иккинга бегают из стороны в сторону и останавливаются на коленях. — Ну, э-э, битвы с драконами, — говорит он слишком легко. — Ты же знаешь, как это… было.  
Сердце Астрид колотится в горле.   
— Я знаю. — она делает паузу. — Ты — нет.  
Он свирепо смотрит на нее, но она не отступает.  
— А ты не можешь просто оставить все, как есть? – во всяком случае, ее желание узнать правду усилилось.  
— Ты никогда не сражался с драконом. — её тон немного резковат, и Беззубик снова зарычал. Она заставляет парня посмотреть ей в глаза.  
— Откуда у тебя шрамы, Иккинг?  
Иккинг закрывает глаза, а на его лице появляется это выражение. Этот взгляд, которым он смотрит, когда пытается защитить кого-то, кого он любит. Ее глаза расширяются, и она наклоняется ближе, шепча:  
— Это был Беззубик?  
Она знает, что в её позиции нет логики, и это только усиливается, когда Иккинг разражается смехом. Но Беззубику это не показалось забавным, его рычание на Астрид подтвердило это.  
— Беззубик? — недоверчиво спрашивает Иккинг. — Он никогда не причинит мне вреда. – он поворачивает голову, и его лицо смягчается, — Он помог мне залатать раны.  
Астрид не знает, можно ли было спасти романтическую обстановку, даже при условии, что Беззубик не выбрал бы этот момент, чтобы подкрасться и просунуть голову под руку Иккинга. Астрид приходится сдвинуться, чтобы освободить место для дракона, и в конце концов приходиться полностью спуститься с коленей Иккинга. Он, видимо, не возражал, обнимая друга и бормоча:  
— Ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда, да, братец? — Беззубик одобрительно стрекочет и утыкается носом в руку Иккинга. — За исключением тех шрамов, которые я получал от падений.  
Беззубик ворчит, поднимая бровь на Иккинга, как бы говоря: "Ничего бы не случилось, не будь ты таким безрассудным".  
— Да, братец, — смеется Иккинг, — Я знаю, это не твоя вина.  
Он почесывает за ухом Беззубика, от чего дракон урчит.  
— Ты оберегаешь меня, — шепчет он, понизив голос до особого интимного тона, который Астрид слышала только в разговорах с Беззубиком. — Я заставляю тебя волноваться. Знаю, знаю… — фыркает Беззубик.  
— Иккинг, — медленно произносит Астрид, и Иккинг переводит на нее рассеянный взгляд, словно забыв, что она вообще здесь, — Кто оставил все эти шрамы?  
Плевака? Нет. Плевака слишком мягок, слишком ласков, чтобы ударить ребенка. Стоик? Мог ли он? Она уважает Стоика. Он никогда бы не стал. Не ребенка!  
Беззубик закатывает глаза и взмахивает хвостом. Иккинг протестующе вскрикивает, когда хвост тыкает в грудь Астрид, да так сильно, что ей приходится сделать шаг назад, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
Овраг закружился вокруг Астрид, она широко распахнула рот.  
— Я?  
— Нет! — выпаливает Иккинг, но морщится, когда Беззубик рычит на него. — Ладно, но дело не только в тебе, Астрид. Мы были детьми!  
— Детьми?! — Астрид в ужасе смотрит на него, вглядываясь в себя каждый шрам, который только видит. — Иккинг, ты весь в шрамах!  
— Это все от того, что я был рыбьей костью, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся он рукой. — Если бы я не был таким тощим, то и не было бы никаких шрамов.  
— Это не оправдание! — возразила она, не веря своим ушам. Она встала, начав расхаживать по оврагу.  
— Вроде того, — посмеивается Иккинг. — Все остальные валяли дурака, и никто не пострадал.  
— Но мы причинили тебе боль!  
— Астрид…  
Какую бы банальность Иккинг ни собирался сказать, его речь обрывается в момент, когда Беззубик бьет его хвостом по голове. Беззубик ворчит и кивает, словно соглашаясь с Астрид.  
— Ой! Видишь? — говорит Иккинг, указывая на хвост. — Валяет дурака. Ты ведь не назовешь это причинением мне боли, правда?  
Беззубик издает громкий вопль возмущения. Астрид качает головой, находя и указывая на дыру в аргументации Иккинга.  
— Ты сам это сказал. Беззубик не оставил на тебе ни следа. Но мы, да!  
— Ну… — Иккинг потирает затылок и пожимает плечами, — Мы были совсем детьми. Мы не знали ничего лучшего.  
Астрид стискивает зубы: — Что мы с тобой сделали, Иккинг?  
— Ничего такого, чего бы вы не делали друг с другом, — быстро отвечает он, взмахивая руками. — Ничего такого, что дети викингов не делали бы друг с другом постоянно. Я просто не был достаточно силен, чтобы справиться с этим. — его руки падают на колени, и он сутулится.  
Астрид пристально смотрит на него.  
— Я не помню, чтобы била тебя так сильно.  
— Ты этого и не делала! — говорит Иккинг, поднимая руки, успокаивая. — Ты этого не делала, я просто не был силь…  
— Может, ты прекратишь это говорить?! — кричит Астрид, надвигаясь на Иккинга. Он все еще ледит на земле, поэтому она нависает над ним. — Я делала тебе больно?  
— Нет! Просто...  
Потом она замечает, как он отодвигается от нее, съёживаясь, и Беззубик рычит на нее. Астрид в шоке делает шаг назад.  
— Ты меня боишься.  
— Я тебя не боюсь! — она скрещивает руки на груди и поднимает бровь, не веря сказанному. — Ну, может быть, немного, — поправляется он, усмехаясь. — Но ты же Астрид Хофферсон! Все тебя боятся! Ты должна быть страшной.  
— Для моих врагов, — рычит она, качая головой. — Только не для друзей.  
— Ну, — уголки губ Иккинга приподнимаются, — Не то, чтобы эта граница не могла бы не быть немного размытой. Я имею в виду, посмотри на Сморкалу.  
— Иккинг, — медленно произносит она. — Почему ты пытаешься… развеселить меня?!  
— Мы друзья теперь! Я не хочу вспоминать прошлое и менять что-то — он делает паузу, глядя в землю, — Или возвращаться к тому, как все было раньше.  
— А как было раньше, Иккинг?  
Гнев вспыхивает в его глазах. Она наконец-то подтолкнула его к грани. Может быть, теперь она получит хоть какие-то настоящие ответы. Но с той же скоростью, как искра гнева появилась в глазах, она тут же погасла, и Иккинг обуздал выражение лица.  
— Всё было в порядке, — пробормотал он с несчастным видом.  
Астрид пристально смотрит на него, ее собственный гнев начинает подниматься на поверхность. Она ничего не добьется. Беззубик урчит и подталкивает Иккинга, который пихает его локтем и успокаивает. Она переключает свое внимание на Беззубика, его зеленые глаза встречаются с ее.  
— Ты мне скажи, — приказывает она. Беззубик обиженно садится. — Пожалуйста, — рычит она, уже теряя терпение.   
Эти двое…   
Она снова рычит.  
Как только «пожалуйста» слетает с ее губ, хвост Беззубика оборачивается вокруг Иккинга и разворачивает его человека лицом к грудной части своего подбрюшья. Иккинг пронзительно вскрикивает на грубое обращение дракона, но Беззубик не останавливается. Он указывает когтем на глубокий морщинистый шрам на спине Иккинга, затем рокочет и смотрит на Астрид.  
— А как насчет этого? — ровным голосом спрашивает она.  
Иккинг отодвигается от Беззубика, разворачиваясь, и раздраженно скрещивает руки на груди. — Почему ты хочешь воскресить эту древнюю историю? Я не…  
Астрид подходит к нему и стукает кулаком по руке. Беззубик рычит на нее, и она поспешно отступает назад на пару шагов.  
— Прекрасно! Ладно! Отлично! Это от того раз, как ты нас нашла!  
Она складывает руки на груди и ждет.  
Иккинг смущенно поглядывает на Беззубика: — Это… э-э… это от того раза, когда ты нашла нас… в первый раз… или, я предполагаю, когда ты отследила за мной. Ты была расстроена, — он смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, — из-за тренировки дракона.  
Она кивает. Она помнит. Она была там.  
Иккинг сглатывает, после чего ему начинает казаться, что проходит вечность прежде, чем он продолжает: — Я бы не сказал тебе, что я делал… и ты сделала со мной то, что, по-твоему, я заслужил. Ну знаешь… за скрытность.  
Астрид приоткрывает рот, инстинктивное желание отрицать всё это застревает у нее в горле. В голове кружится все, что она раньше думала об Иккинге. Маленький, никогда не работающий недомерок. Подлец. Мошенник. Лжец. Она помнит свою ненависть к хиляку, избалованному маленькому неудачнику, который выжил лишь только потому, что был сыном вождя.  
— Можно мне ещё раз на него посмотреть.  
Иккинг еще больше хмурится и качает головой. Но Беззубика это не останавливает. Он снова разворачивает Иккинга, несмотря на издаваемые им протесты. Ее взгляд снова останавливается на шраме на его спине.  
— Я никогда не била тебя туда. — это последняя попытка отрицания того, что она причинила ему боль. Беззубик шипит на это, и Астрид чувствует себя виноватой за отречение, но она должна была это сделать.  
— Это была не ты, — говорит ей Иккинг, снова поворачиваясь к Беззубику, — Там, на земле, был острый камень.  
Астрид пристально смотрит на него. Такой глубокий шрам… должно быть, камень врезался в его кожу или вырвал кусок плоти. Должно быть, она сильно кровоточила под его жилетом. Иккингу, должно быть, было очень больно. И он, должно быть, испытывал боль проходя все последующие испытания, подкинутые Судьбой.  
— Ты… ты никогда ничего не говорил. — на что он пожимает плечами.  
— В то время мы были заняты. Помнишь? У нас был мой «призовой бой» против Кривоклыка, гнездо, Красная Смерть. — он смеется. — Не так уж много времени, чтобы беспокоиться о маленьком порезе.  
— Тебе должно было быть больно.  
— Астрид, — Иккинг закатывает глаза.  
Беззубик снова подталкивает его, и Иккинг начинает рассеянно гладить дракона.  
— Я уже говорил тебе. Я слабее всех остальных. Я не могу сосредотачиваться на каждой мелочи, которая причиняет боль. — он улыбается и чешет подбородок Беззубика. — Иначе я бы никогда ничего не сделал.  
— Есть еще места, которые болели из-за меня?  
Иккинг открывает рот, улыбается, закрывает рот, смеется, потом снова закрывает рот. Беззубик закатывает глаза и наклоняется, используя свой нос, чтобы указать на точку на нижней части грудной клетки своего человека. Иккинг отталкивает голову Беззубика и свирепо смотрит на него.  
— Беззубик!  
Астрид впервые видела, чтобы Иккинг по-настоящему злился на Беззубика. Конечно, этот гнев тает мгновением позже, но он же должен что-то значить. Она опускается на колени рядом с Иккингом и ищет шрам.  
— Где же он? — спрашивает она Беззубика. — Я ничего не вижу. — Беззубик снова осторожно трогает это место.  
Она все еще ничего не видит, но протягивает два пальца, осторожно надавливая на кожу. Иккинг напрягается и хмурится, не одобряя ощупывания, но терпя их. Легкими надавливаниями она обнаруживает неровность на нижнем ребре. Она смотрит на Беззубика:  
— Это? — он кивает. Астрид переводит внимание на Иккинга. — Тебе больно, когда я к нему прикасаюсь?  
— Нет, — говорит он немного поспешно, но искренне. — Оно не болит с тех пор, как зажило. Не знаю, почему вообще Беззубик вспомнил об этом. — он свирепо смотрит на дракона. — Ты бы даже не знала, что там, если бы он не показал тебе. Этого бы и не было, если бы не зажило криво. — он пожимает плечами. — Я просто слишком много двигался.  
— И когда я это сделала? — спрашивает она, не сводя глаз с невидимого шрама.  
— Эх… это могло быть… — Астрид пронзительно смотрит на него. — Ладно, ладно, — уступает он, — Это было тогда же, — вздыхает он. — Ты бросила на меня хвост своего топора, когда я… э-э… лежал на земле.»  
— Бросила на тебя? — Астрид запинается. Она садиться обратно, больше не прикасаясь к Иккингу. Иккинг пожимает плечами.  
— Ударила им меня, что-то вроде. — Астрид вскакивает и отступает на шаг назад.  
— Я ударила тебя, когда ты лежал?!  
— Ну, это я виноват, что упал! Ты просто выкрутила мне руку! Я вовсе не должен был падать на землю! — она уставилась на него, шокированная своим прошлым поступком. — И ты пыталась защитить меня от дракона буквально через секунду! Ты же не знала, что Беззубик неопасен! Ты защитила меня! Ты велела мне убегать!  
— Это не имеет никакого значения, — возражает она, отступая еще несколько шагов назад. — Я должна защищать тебя получения травм! Я воин, а ты сын вождя! Я не должна быть причиной твое боли!  
— И ты действительно защитила меня! — выкрикивает в ответ Иккинг. — Ты не должна сожалеть!  
Астрид качает головой. Она не может допустить, чтобы его заблуждение, его логические аргументы дали ей повод спустить всё с рук.  
— Я ударила тебя, Иккинг. Я не была деликатной. Я сделала тебе больно. Я навсегда травмировала твое ребро! Это не нормально!  
— Астрид, ты все время всех бьешь. Все постоянно бьют друг друга. Мы же викинги! Мы бьем друг друга кулаками во время приветствия и пинаем друг друга на прощание! — он откидывается назад, и Беззубик тут же подхватывает его. Он устраивается на лапе Беззубика. — И, тем более, у меня были от тебя секреты. Было бы логично, что ты поработала надо мной, чтобы их разузнать.  
— Поработала над тобой… — медленно повторяет она.  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить на всё высказывание в общем, и на то, как последняя фраза напоминает ей о допросах врагов, она смотрит на Беззубика. Хотя Иккинг и откинулся на него, дракон сидел прямо и неподвижно за спиной Иккинга. Его зрачки сузились, и Астрид поняла, что он как никогда серьёзен.  
— А ты знаешь еще что-нибудь, появившееся из-за нас? — спрашивает она дракона.  
Не сводя глаз с Астрид, Беззубик хвостом обводит шрамы, покрывающие грудь и руки Иккинга. Иккинг сидит неподвижно, опустив глаза, как будто у него вот-вот будут проблемы. Шрамы бледные, белые линии, может быть, их три или четыре, усеянные следами от уколов.  
— Что это такое? — спрашивает Астрид, Иккинг пожимает плечами.  
— Удары по руке, удары головой… — услышав беспечный тон Иккинга, Беззубик начинает рычать, причем достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить его голос. — Замолчи, Беззубик.  
— Они не похожи на шрамы от ударов головой, — вмешивается Астрид, указывая на шрамы.  
— Удары головой. В шлеме, — говорит Иккинг, перекрикивая рычание Беззубика, но все еще безразличным тоном. — Удары кастетами. Падения на камни. Или таскание по земле.  
— Иккинг! — в ужасе восклицает Астрид.  
Иккинг потирает руки, уставившись на них, как будто она винит его за все произошедшее. Как будто у него проблемы. Беззубик тихонько щебечет и облизывает одну щеку.  
— Ты же знаешь, что по части самообороны я не самый лучший викинг. Я не мог их остановить… они думали, что это весело. — его голос смягчается в конце, и это ранит сердце Астрид.  
Еще одно воспоминание закружилось в ее голове. «Охота на Недомерка» эхом отдается в ее голове. Это была игра, в которую любили играть все остальные. Астрид не слишком она нравилась, она предпочитала проводить время на тренировках или иногда зависать с Забиякой. Она помнит, как видела убегающего, с написанными на лице страхом Иккинга, а она просто сидела и смотрела, как другие бегут за ним, смеясь и крича: «Охоться на недомерка!» — во всё горло. Это был единственный раз, когда Иккинг был включен в их маленькую группу. Никто не хотел, чтобы он был рядом, разве что для того, чтобы запугать.  
— Они тебя все время били, да? Мы? — спрашивает она, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Не все время. Надо отдать мне должное, я быстро бегал, — шутит Иккинг, но Астрид не обращает внимания. Она пораженно смотрит на него.  
Беззубик наклоняется и, мурлыча, потирается носом о голову Иккинга. Иккинг улыбается и прижимается носом в ответ насколько это возможно.  
— Он заботился о тебе, не так ли? — спрашивает Астрид, смотря сквозь прижатые к лицу пальцы. — Когда мы тебя избивали, ты приходил сюда. И он заботился о тебе.  
Иккинг пожимает плечами и прислоняется спиной к передним лапам Беззубика. Он закрывает глаза, а Беззубик нагибается, чтобы облизать шрамы на груди и руках Иккинга.  
— Астрид, — он говорит, не открывая глаз, — Ты избивала меня. Они избивали меня. Они избивали друг друга. Все бьют друг друга. Мы — Викинги, так мы общаемся.  
— Наверное, — рассеянно соглашается Астрид.  
Она наблюдает за Иккингом, растянувшемся на Беззубике и расслабленным рядом с ним. Она не может вспомнить, видела ли она Иккинга таким спокойным и умиротворенным когда-нибудь. Когда они были младше, у него был такой затравленный взгляд; сейчас он всегда старается помочь всем. Она не может представить себя на столько защищенной, чтобы простить своих мучителей, даже оправдать их!  
— Иккинг… они сколотили банду, чтобы гоняться за тобой.  
— Да, — совершенно невозмутимо соглашается Иккинг. — Не то, чтобы ты абсолютна права, но да, они колотили меня ради забавы. - Беззубик снова рычит. — Я знаю, мне жаль, — извиняется он, протягивая руку и почесывая Беззубика, все еще с закрытыми глазами. — Я знаю, что тебе было не очень весело, братец. — он поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с драконом насколько это было возможно. — Мне жаль, что это так тебя расстроило.  
— Это не ты должен извиняться, — рявкает Астрид.  
Иккинг криво усмехается ей: — Я вроде как должен извиниться перед ним. Я всегда приходил сюда, — объясняет он. — Слюна Ночной Фурии обладает целебными свойствами. Я знал, что он расстроится, увидев, как мне больно. Но я продолжал приходить, потому что… ну, ему было не все равно. Он всегда помогал мне чувствовать себя лучше после… после… ну, ты знаешь. И мне нравилось иметь друга, который заботится обо мне. Наверное, я был немного эгоистичен.  
Беззубик взрыкнул, и этот звук надорвал что-то в сердце Астрид. Он качает головой и укутывает Иккинга своими крыльями.  
— Да, приятель. Я знаю, что ты хочешь заботиться обо мне. Я ведь всегда приходил сюда, не так ли? — он улыбается и ласкает все места Беззубика, до которых может достать. Беззубик урчит, как будто говорит: «Тебе лучше всегда приходить ко мне».  
Астрид пристально смотрит на них обоих. Беззубик, ласкающий и раскачивающий Иккинга. Иккинг, улыбающийся и дразнящий Беззубика. Нетрудно представить себе Иккинга помладше, гораздо более хрупкого, приходящего в овраг, окровавленного и избитого. Она представляет, как Беззубик держит Иккинга, может быть, почти так же, как сейчас, смягчая и успокаивая любую боль, которую чувствовал Иккинг. Теперь они все называют себя друзьями Иккинга, но не могут сравниться. Беззубик всегда был лучшим другом Иккинга, чем они когда-либо были. Возможно, даже лучше, чем они могут быть.  
— Мы делали тебя несчастным всю твою жизнь, — медленно произносит она.  
— Я не был несчастен, — возражает Иккинг, поворачиваясь к Астрид, все еще устроившийся в передних лапах и крыльях Беззубика. Беззубик снова утыкается носом в Иккинга. — Да, были плохие дни, но я был в порядке.  
— Это было не в порядке! Мы были паршивыми друзьями! Мне так жаль…  
— Теперь вы хорошие друзья, — отрезает он с серьезным лицом.  
— Неужели все так просто? — спрашивает она, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Для меня — да.  
Такого рода прощение… Астрид не знает, что она могла сделать, чтобы заслужить это. Ничего не приходит на ум. Если уж на то пошло, Иккинг должен ненавидеть ее, должен ненавидеть их всех. Ему следовало бы придумать план мести, а не показывать Астрид свое самое особенное место.  
— Как ты можешь простить нас? — еле слышно Астрид спрашивает.  
— Мы были детьми, Астрид! И как будто вы, ребята, не делали этого друг с другом!  
— Как ты можешь не ненавидеть нас? Как ты можешь… Как ты смог дать нам еще один шанс?  
Иккинг полностью выпрямляется, упираясь в живот Беззубика, всё еще оставаясь в ласковых объятиях передних лап и крыла Ночной Фурии. Он поднимает на дракона полный обожания взгляд.  
— Беззубик дал мне еще один шанс, — мягко говорит он, — После того, как я сбил его. После того, как я искалечил его. — он гладит дракона по щеке, Беззубик урчит и утыкается носом в волосы Иккинга. — Я сбил его, и он потерял половину хвоста из-за меня. Из-за моего эгоистичного желания проявить себя. Он больше никогда не сможет летать без посторонней помощи. Я сделал это с ним, а он, — Иккинг сглатывает, — Дал мне свою любовь… свое доверие. — он снова смотрит на Астрид. — Так с чего бы мне таить на кого-то обиду?  
Беззубик снова подталкивает, привлекая его внимание. Иккинг смеется и кладет руки по обе стороны от морды Беззубика. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Астрид понимает, что она больше не здесь, не для них. Она отступает, наблюдая, как они взаимодействуют. Она хватает свои наплечники и говорит:  
— Мне нужно пойти… и все обдумать, хорошо?  
Она не получает ответа.  
Она убегает из оврага так быстро, как только может. Ей там не место, и она знает, что они не заметят ее исчезновения еще какое-то время. Астрид не держит на них зла; в конце концов, она заслуживает гораздо худшего. Она точно не знает, что такое «хуже», но точно знает одно: она не заслуживает Иккинга.


End file.
